1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a breast prosthesis which, on being inserted, is intended to enlarge the breast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body-promoting breast prostheses which are intended to enlarge the female breast by being inserted under the skin in order to resemble the normal female breast in shape and size are to be found already today. These are on the whole of three different kinds.
The first kind is the so-called Cronin-prosthesis, consisting of a thin shell of Silastic and containing a kind of jelly-type Silastic. This prosthesis has been marketed since 1962. A disadvantage of this prosthesis is that the jelly leaks out, leaving a scar capsule round the prosthesis.
The second kind of prosthesis consists of a shell with Silastic in which the prosthesis space has been filled up with a salt solution. The difficulty encountered here is that the breast has become somewhat splashy and, at least at the outset, there is a risk that air can enter when the prosthesis is being filled with a salt solution, and, due to this cause the prostheses tends to squelch when the female person is walking.
The third and final type of prosthesis is a combination of the two prostheses described above and in which the inner core consists of Silastic-jelly, and, outside this, a salt solution fills up the remaining cavity, and, outside this, a shell with Silastic. Not even this type is satisfactory.
Previously known implantable prosthesis are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,975, 3,559,214, 3,683,424, and 3,986,213. It should be noted that these patents describe different types of material available for use in the manufacture of prosthesis.